Klavier
Klavier is a Toa of Air and self-proclaimed prophet of the Path of the Allseer. Much about his history, motivations, and goals remain a mystery. Biography Before Mata-Nui Before arriving on Mata-Nui, Klavier inhabited an unnamed island. As a child, he was submitted to a number of brutal tests by an unnamed organization, the goal of which was to be somehow incite prophetic powers with Klavier. The organization used some sort of Toa Stone to turn Klavier into a Toa, which led to his blindness. Sometime afterwards, he gained great power over his element along with skill using his blade through training. Eventually, he escaped this mysterious organization. His prophetic visions began foretelling of a great calamity sometime in the future that he set out to prevent. As he traveled, he began to construct a set of teachings from his visions, which he refers to as the Path of the Allseer. Ta-Koro and Imprisonment Klavier found himself in Ta-Koro, eating and drinking in a small pub. When attempted to leave without paying, he was intercepted by a bouncer, whom Klavier threw through a wall. After a tense encounter with the Ta-Koro guard, including former deputy Tuara, Klavier willingly turned himself in, but not before making a big impression with the populace. Klavier was placed in jail next to Dorian, who was facing life in prison for his various crimes. The two of them engaged in conversation, with Klavier predicting dark times ahead for Dorian along with the arrival of their rescuers from jail. The Toa Huron decided to spring Klavier from jail for his own reasons. After knocking out some guards Huron and Klavier went to retreive Klavier's sword. After an extended fight with some guards, Huron realized that Klavier was likely psychotic and engaged him in battle to prevent him from killing any more innocents. However, Klavier's Eyes of the Allseer ability left him disoriented and the two left the prison and parted ways an unknown time after. The Dark Walk and Ko-Koro Klavier spent a good portion of the next three months meditating in the Dark Walk while killing Rahkshi. After killing fifteen Rahkshi, he reemerged. Meeting Captain Korzaa, he turned in the bounty for the Rahkshi while inquiring about the availability of Reordin, the Toa Maru, for a brief conversation. Appearance and Tools Klavier is tall, muscular, scarred. His body is entirely black, with the exception of the criss-crossing white scars that run across his body. He keeps himself covered with rags and cloaks, dirty from travel and wear. His eyes are covered by white bandages which protect them from the elements. Many characters have noted his tall and frightening demeanor, as he stands a full head above most Toa and stands on level with the average Vortixx. Klavier's most notable weapon is the giant sword he carries around. Easily dwarfing any Matoran, this sword is nearly taller than its owner by a span. Calling it a sword is rather generous, as it resembles a hunk of black metal fashioned haphazardly into a blade. Abilities and Traits Klavier is a Toa of Air, though he is not of Le-Koro. As such, he has control over the wind and air. However, Klavier's control over the element is a little more controlled than most. He uses his powers to overhear conversations, to bring in smells, and sometimes to be his eyes as he has none, to actively use it as a sensory organ. Klavier is also privy to a large amount of elemental power due to his intense training in the element. Klavier is also an accomplished martial artist and swordsman, using his Kanohi Pakari and wind powers to augment his already potent fighting skills. He is surprisingly light on his feet for such a large Toa but is not afraid to use his size to his advantage. Klavier supposedly has prophetic powers, receiving visions of the future from an unknown source due to experiments performed on him as a child. However, his lack of eyes also give him another ability, which he calls the Eyes of the Allseer. The Eyes of the Allseer allow him to engage his opponent in his mind in a brief instant. This ability allows him to engage his opponent with no consequence to himself, scouting out powers and strategies that his opponent would use in an actual fight. He can also use this ability to decide whether or not to engage his opponent, though this power could lead to a higher chance of a fight breaking out anyway. There are no long or short-term effects of using this power except for a mild sense of disorientation when the ability is broken off. Relationships Friends and Allies *''Name: relationship to character'' Enemies *''Name: relationship to character'' Quotes Trivia Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Le-Toa